Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden is a British metal band. Iron Maiden songs others have covered Iron Maiden (1980) # Prowler ## Black Tide ## Burden of Grief ## Maiden United # Remember Tomorrow ## Anthrax ## Crowbar ## The Iron Maidens ## Killers ## Metallica ## Opeth # Running Free ## Coppelius ## Grave Digger ## Iron Savior ## Paul Di'Anno ## Tea ## Towel ## Year Long Disaster # Phantom of the Opera ## Ankhara ## The Iron Maidens ## The Meteors ## New Eden ## Paul Di'Anno ## Sentinel Beast # Transylvania ## Absu ## Iced Earth # Strange World ## Evoken ## Mägo de Oz # Iron Maiden ## Big D and the Kids Table ## From the Depths ## Paul Di'Anno ## Tankard ## Trivium # Sanctuary ## Abattoir ## Mystic Prophecy ## The Streetwalkin' Cheetas Killers (1981) # The Ides of March ## Arch Enemy ## Steel Prophet (in a medley) # Wrathchild ## Acheron ## Archie Bunker & John Perez ## Ensiferum ## Gallows ## Six Feet Under ## Stuck Mojo & Devin Townsend # Murders in the Rue Morgue ## Cosmosquad & Ray Alder # Another Life ## Solace # Genghis Khan by Angel Corpse # Innocent Exile ## Eternal Elysium # Killers ## Destruction ## Ion Vein # Purgatory ## Steel Prophet (in a medley) ## Wardog The Number of the Beast (1982) # Invaders ## Engrave ## Dream Theater ## Rotors to Rust # Children of the Damned ## Diesel Machine ## Dream Theater ## Sebastian Bach ## Therion # The Prisoner ## Dream Theater ## Las Cruces # 22 Acacia Avenue ## Dark Tranquillity ## Dream Theater # The Number of the Beast ## Dream Theater ## Eläkeläiset ## Iced Earth ## Sinergy ## Tchort # Run to the Hills ## Dream Theater ## Eläkeläiset ## John West & Chris Caffery ## Sign # Gangland ## Dream Theater ## Steel Prophet # Hallowed Be Thy Name ## Cradle of Filth ## Dream Theater ## Iced Earth ## Machine Head ## Onmyo-Za ## Solitude Aeturnus # Total Eclipse ## Terror ## Warhorse Piece of Mind (1983) # Where Eagles Dare ## Mystic Force ## The Quill ## Týr # Revelations ## Pharaoh ## Possession ## Therion # Flight of Icarus ## Ian Perry & Kamelot ## Tierra Santa # Die With Your Boots On by Sonata Arctica # The Trooper ## Coheed and Cambria ## Holy Mother ## Höyry-kone ## Rage ## Sentenced ## Stryper ## Vital Remains # To Tame a Land ## Dream Theater ## Morgion Powerslave (1984) # Aces High ## Arch Enemy ## Children of Bodom ## Electric Frankenstein # 2 Minutes to Midnight ## Deceased ## Glamour of the Kill ## Primal Fear # Flash of the Blade ## Avenged Sevenfold ## Rhapsody of Fire # Powerslave ## Ancient Wisdom ## Darkane ## Dofka # Rime of the Ancient Mariner by Opera IX Somewhere in Time (1986) # Caught Somewhere in Time by Madina Lake # Wasted Years ## Devildriver ## Fates Prophecy ## Thunderstone # Sea of Madness by Prototype # Stranger in a Strange Land ## Disbelief ## Error Seven # Déjà Vu ## Wolf # Alexander the Great ## Eleventh Hour Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988) # Moonchild ## Necrophobic ## Shallow # Infinite Dreams ## Waltari # The Evil That Men Do ## Conquest # The Prophecy ## Solstice No Prayer for the Dying (1990) # Public Enema Number One by October 31 Fear of the Dark (1992) # Fear of the Dark ## Fightstar ## Graveworm ## Van Canto The X Factor (1995) # The Sign of the Cross by Blaze Best of the Beast (1996) # Virus by Blaze Virtual XI (1998) # Futureal by Blaze # When Two Worlds Collide by Blaze Brave New World (2000) # Brave New World by Ghostlines Songs Iron Maiden has covered * All in Your Mind by Stray * Bring Your Daughter... to the Slaughter by Bruce Dickinson * Communication Breakdown by Led Zeppelin * Cross-Eyed Mary by Jethro Tull * Doctor, Doctor by UFO * Hocus Pocus by Focus * I Can't See My Feelings by Budgie * I'm a Mover by Free * I've Got the Fire by Montrose * Juanita by Marshall Fury * Kill Me Ce Soir by Golden Earring * King of Twilight by Nektar * Massacre by Thin Lizzy * My Generation by The Who * Rainbow's Gold by Beckett * Roll Over Beethoven (Roll Over Vic Vella) by Chuck Berry * Space Station no. 5 by Montrose * Space Truckin' by Deep Purple * That Girl by FM * Women in Uniform by Skyhooks External links Wikipedia